Nighttime Comforts
by Writes with Block
Summary: More shameless FE fluff. When Faramir is unable to sleep Eowyn is determined to find out why.


**Nighttime Comforts**

_By: Me_

It was to be one of those nights Eowyn came to realize. One of those nights when the body neither actively sought rest nor cared that rest was not forthcoming. A night that left one staring into the dim, uncaring that sleep was evasive.

It would be better, Eowyn decided, if her body felt one way or the other about it. Whether actively pursuing sleep or abandoning the idea of rest entirely made no difference to her. Anything was preferable to laconic apathy she was currently experiencing.

She should be feeling _something_, she rationalized. Not only was she home in her beloved Rohan, her beloved Faramir was finally here. And this time there was no silly dithering about diplomatic delegations. No, Faramir was here as a man visiting his fiancée. Thinking of the dark-haired Prince of Ithilien made her heart do a silly little flip. It didn't matter that her brother was doing his best to keep them apart or that the people of Rohan were unsure of the Gondorian man. Her brother would accept him eventually, he had no choice, and once everyone saw how happy he made her the peoples' reservations would surely be put aside.

With a soft sigh, Eowyn rolled over, a small smile on her face. Faramir was certainly acting like a men besotted. He hung on her every word, her every action. He was constantly presenting her with small tokens of his affection; a morsel of her favorite food, a goblet of exquisite Gondorian wine, a hand picked bouquets of wild flowers. But if Faramir was acting a man besotted, she was acting a woman _bewitched_. Each gift was greeted with blushing enthusiasm and gleeful enjoyment.

A soft giggle escaped her lips and she snorted, put off by her girlish behavior but unable to change it. What woman would be able to? One glance at Faramir's expressive eyes, or one wistfully serene smile, or one verse of honeyed poetry from his lips would revert any strong woman into a giggling maid.

"Oh," she sighed. "Enough of this all ready." The frustrated lady of Rohan climbed out of bed and slipped on her robe. Perhaps the night air would put her in a more restful mood.

The night was certainly calm. The full moon hung in the night sky, bathing everything in pale silver light. The breeze was cold enough for a fire to be needed in bedchambers but it was gentle enough that only heavy robe was needed. The city was quiet, blanketed by the deep hush of sleep. Nothing stirred as she walked serenely although she could hear the soft murmur of the guards speaking quietly in the distance.

She would have liked to share this walk with Faramir. He most certainly would have something brilliant poetic to say about the calm night or the stars in the sky. And, more importantly, Eomer wouldn't be able to interrupt them.

'Pig-headed, stubborn man,' Eowyn thought with a snort. With a shake of her head, she resolved not to think about her brother, doing so would only make her angry, and to return her thoughts to a certain dark haired Prince of Ithilien.

It was to her surprise when she turned the corner and very same man was leaning against a pillar, staring into the distance and oblivious to everything around him. Something must have been weighing heavily for he did not notice her even when she stepped closer to him. As she watched he raked a hand through his hair, a nervous habit Eowyn found endearing, and heaved a hefty sigh.

"Faramir?" she asked softly.

The young Gondorian jumped at the sound of her voice and whorled around, startled and instantly on guard. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was her and gave her a wan grin that was a sad shadow of his normally warm smile.

"Milady," he said softly, "is something amiss?"

"That is my question, my lord," she replied haughtily, annoyed as always by Faramir's sometimes lofty manner of speaking.

"Forgive me Eowyn," Faramir sighed tiredly and Eowyn immediately felt a pang of regret. "It will be a long time yet before I grow used to the laxed manners in Rohan."

"I should not have snapped," Eowyn replied, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. "You are tired. Why are you not asleep?"

"I have the same question," he replied, turning his head and pressing a kiss into her palm.

Resisting the urge to giggle, Eowyn withdrew her hand, resting it lightly on his arm. If he kept kissing her she'd forget what they were talking about. "I was not in the mood to sleep and I thought the night air would be nice. And you? You look very weary." She arched an eyebrow at him, silently demanding an answer.

"You are right," he admitted. "I am tired." At her continued stare he continued, "I was sleeping but find myself unable to now."

"And why is that?" Eowyn questioned.

"You will not be satisfied until you drag everything from me, will you?" He turned to her and his smile was brilliant. "It frustrates me and yet I love it. You fascinate me, my White Lady. I am utterly enthralled by you. We will have a life time together and I do not thing it will be long enough to learn all of your secrets."

A hot blush bloomed across her cheeks in response to his sweet words. Smiling and giggling softly, she wrapped her arms around him when he embraced her and rested her head against his shoulder.

"So you will tell me then?" she asked and a deep laugh rippled through him. "Tell me Faramir."

"My sleep," he said slowly. "Is often...troubled?"

"Troubled?" Eowyn echoed. "Is something wrong with your room?"

"No, love, it is nothing of that manner."

'He called me love,' Eowyn's mind cheered gleefully. "Then what troubles you?"

"I often have...nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Eowyn repeated worriedly. She leaned out of his embrace to look up at him. "What are they of?"

"Many things love but do not worry. They are just the results of an overactive mind. I have been told I think too much." He kissed her lightly and took her hand in his. "Come. I will walk you back to your room and then return to mine."

'He has nightmares?' Eowyn wondered as Faramir walked her to her chambers. 'How terrible must a nightmare be if it keeps him from sleeping? He has seen so much death.'

"Eowyn?" Faramir asked softly and Eowyn was surprised to see they had reached her room. "Sleep well, my lady," he said and kissed her mouth sweetly. "I love you."

"Will you sleep?"

Startled by her words, it took Faramir a moment to respond. "What?"

"You said you will return to your room. Will you sleep? Will these nightmares keep you from resting?"

"I..."

"Tell me the truth."

Faramir sighed, obviously uncomfortable but unwilling to deny her. "I doubt I will find sleep tonight," he said softly. "But I will be all right."

"You will not be all right," Eowyn mumbled. "You are exhausted, I can tell."

"One more night without rest will do me little more harm."

"One more?" Eowyn demanded. "How many nights has it been?"

"Four," Faramir mumbled.

"Why did you not tell me?" Eowyn asked, cupping his face in her hands. "I could have done something."

"I did not wish you to worry. There is nothing to be done but wait it out." He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing.

'He is so weary,' Eowyn thought. There were dark rings under both his eyes and his body sagged wearily as she leaned against him. 'There must be something I can do.' Her eyes lit up when a genius idea came to her. She spun around suddenly, threw open the door to her chambers, and dragged Faramir inside, shutting the door behind him.

"E-E-Eowyn!" Faramir stammered. "What are you doing? I should not be in here. Eomer will kill me if he finds me."

"He won't find you if you are quiet," Eowyn replied gleefully and chuckled when Faramir fell silent. "I have thought of a way to help you keep your nightmares away."

"And how does this involve me being in your bedchamber?" Faramir fidgeted uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other.

"_I _will keep the nightmares away you ninny," she laughed and led him to the furs on the floor in front of the roaring fire. "Remove your boots and sit down."

"What are you planning, Eowyn?" he asked even as he removed his boots and knelt on the furs.

"When you had nightmares as a child, what would you do?" she asked, arranging pillows and furs around herself until she was comfortable.

"I went to my mother."

"And what did she do?"

"She would sing to me and hold me in her lap."

"I cannot sing," Eowyn said and held her arms out to him.

"You cannot expect me to sit on your lap," Faramir said drolly.

"I expect you to let me hold you. Stop stalling and come here."

"Your brother will kill me," Faramir sighed, scooting closer.

"Then I will tell him I know what he did with Lothíriel and we will be even."

"Lothíriel!" Faramir shouted. "What did he do to her!"

"Quiet! They've done nothing more than we have done but I doubt your uncle would like any of it." She drew Faramir to her, settling him between her legs and resting his head against her breast. She leaned back against a stack of fur and pillows, wiggling until she had made herself comfortable. "There," she said with an air of finality, threading her fingers into his dark hair.

Faramir, for all his conscious was screaming at him, found himself unable to resist the urge to curl up closer. Her body was so warm and it had been such a long time since he'd been warm. He slid both arms around her waist and hugged himself to her, sighing contently. The softness and warmth of her body was beginning to soothe him, he could feel the tension draining from his body, and he began to feel sleepy. He nuzzled his face against her breast, sinking further into their make-shift bed.

"Where are your reservations now, dear sir?" Eowyn asked, laughter behind her words.

"This is not proper," Faramir murmured, his words muffled against the fabric of her nightdress. "But...you're warm and..." His words were interrupted when she threaded her fingers into his hair and started massaging his scalp. A happy little hum escaped his lips and he sighed, "So soft."

"I told you this would work," Eowyn chuckled, resting her cheek against the top of his head. She chuckled when Faramir made a soft, sleepy sound in return. Wrapping her free arm around his shoulder, she held him gently against her, determined that he would have no more nightmares tonight or any night in the future.

_Fin_


End file.
